Especially in the area of medical engineering, a large number of devices are used which contain sensitive modules, which may not come into contact with liquids, especially moisture, because otherwise dysfunctions or functional failure is to be feared. However, particularly also when using medical engineering devices, there is an increased risk that liquids are spilled and reach the device housing. Here, the liquid can especially reach the interior through the gaps of covers on the top side of the housing. For this reason, flaps and covers, which make access to the device interior possible for operation and maintenance, are usually arranged essentially vertically on the lateral outer walls. In essentially horizontally arranged covers on the housing top side, seals can be used to prevent a penetration of liquid into the device interior. Housings with such seals are expensive to produce and maintain for the seals must be tested routinely for tightness and possibly be lubricated or replaced with new ones.